Solitude
by purity464
Summary: A collection of one shots focused on Venom.


I don't own guilty gear, but the OC Jester is mine.

The timeline is just before the events of GGXX

**SOLITUDE**

* * *

**Zepp's tear's**

The pouring rain was unwelcome by most in the floating city of Zepp. The sky's tears washing away the stains smoke left on the pale steel buildings by the many factories and sinking into the cracked ground of the city that's trampled by the masses and baked by the sun. The storm did nothing to effect one however. The pale white shadow looming just outside the presidential compound which shined white like a pillar of new hope in the recently liberated country. In a tall oak tree outside no one could see the lone blue eye within white hair that identified the newly appointed leader of the assassin's guild. And soon The city shall join the sky in shedding tear's.

'Hmph. Leader indeed.' In Venoms heart however, the guild would always be Zato's. Venom could never hope to match Zato-1's overwhelming might. Some would claim it was that accursed shadow that truly made him strong. But the few who dared to openly accuse Zato of cowardice in hiding behind shadow's were immediately struck down by Venom. A sign of his unwavering gratitude and loyalty towards Zato.

Venom snapped himself out of his thoughts as he looked down into the office of the vice president. The inside of the white building lavish with red carpets and drapes with finely handcrafted cherry wood furniture. A shame his target had left the drapes pulled back, that simply made it too easy. With the rain blocking out the sun there was no glare. Venom could see perfectly into the entire office and its occupant pouring over a stack of papers.

Ever since Zato and that damnable shadow disappeared, Venom had been sulking day and night, Even the most battle hardened assassin would try to snap him out of it but to no avail. He normally would have never accepted a job such as this, even though the money was substantial, and the guild was about to go in the red if something wasn't done. He tried to push it off on one of his subordinates at first, perhaps Jester. But the client insisted it be nothing less than the leader of the guild. They claimed they simply could not accept failure. Venom could care less for whatever political motives they had so long as nothing traced back to the guild. In the end he caved and accepted the mission. Not for the money or pride as the guild leader though.

The real reason Venom accepted the job was he needed to get out. To get away from everything that reminded him of the guild and Zato. Everything that reminded him of his life. With Zato gone he had nothing left to live for, if he can't repay his savior what was he to do? Was he nothing more than a weapon now? A tool to be used as others wished? Well perhaps the guild was always a weapon sold to the highest bidder. But he had hoped he could describe it in a more dignified way. All his training, his skill, blood, sweat and tears he used to protect the one he cared for would now be a tool to be wielded by anyone with money. in that sense, maybe nothing mattered after all...

Why couldn't he protect Zato in the end? Why did millia betray him? Why was his years of training since his miserable childhood all worthless against fates cruel hand? In the end the answer's seem harder to grasp than the rain that now thoroughly soaked Venom's hair. 'Time to push it all out of my mind'

Venom didn't care anymore. He pushed all thought's and emotion out of his mind just as his training had taught him so long ago. You don't need to think or feel anything before a kill. It will only distract you and make you screw up.

Relaxing his right arm a small billiard ball rolled out into his hand, a simple spell around it to null any gravitational pull and it was ready. Turning so his left side faced forward Venom relaxed his right shoulder and tightened his left, carefully aiming, the desk is slightly to the right, the vice president will run towards the left to make his dash for the door. Venom knew his panic would make him forget about the convenient button that would summon guards. They always do when it's a sudden attack and not a sudden enemy. Self preservation becomes their number 1 priority. Not that it would matter of course. It would be too late. And Venom had predicted beforehand exactly where the vice president will stand.

Venom held his breath, and took his shot. His billiard ball tore through the air and rain and shattered the glass on the right side and simultaneously bounced off the windowsill, down past the vice president's head, off the floor rising up to bounce of the leg of a small table. By this time the vice President had stood up and turned left as to run for the door, exactly as expected the ball bounced once more off a bookshelf and the vice president never knew what hit him as 38 pounds of force crashed into his right temple. His scream cut short as his corpse fell to the floor with a muffled 'whumph'.

Venom didn't know or care why the postwar administration bureau wanted this man dead. It didn't matter but in the back of his mind he felt something.... off... As If something big was about to start.

Jumping from the tree he hurried off before anyone had realised what had happened. After all, someone surely heard that window break.

***

It was some time later that Venom facepalmed so hard he gave himself a slight headache. As the realisation dawned on him that he'd left his billiard ball. He had long ago had his fingerprints burnt off, on top of the fact that he wore gloves, but it was certainly unprofessional. 'I'm certainly slipping....'

Well nothing left to do but to head back to the client awaiting at the guild. Most likely figeting like asylum runaway at being surrounded by assasins.

* * *

Yes i believe everyone uses some sort of magic in their attacks otherwise what most character's do simply can;t be explained, obviously Venom never extensively trained with magic, an assasin wouldnt need to.

Special thanks to Zakkyurrdai for proof reading and suggestions.

And remember, don't review unless you think i deserve it.


End file.
